


they can't see you

by dragonprinsessa



Series: the big four [2]
Category: Brave (2012), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Arguing, F/M, Making Up, Trapped In A Closet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:15:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22304785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonprinsessa/pseuds/dragonprinsessa
Summary: rapunzel's parents can't see jack and she thinks it's a problem. he doesn't agree.written in 2014
Relationships: Jack Frost (Guardians of Childhood)/Rapunzel (Disney)
Series: the big four [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1605487
Kudos: 7





	they can't see you

”Can you at least _try_ to be serious for a moment?” Rapunzel shouted at the winter spirit in front of her.

“It’s not a big deal!” Jack groaned in reply.

“ _Not a big deal_? My parents can’t see you Jack, I’d say it’s a pretty big deal” the blonde said and took a step closer so that Jack wouldn’t look away from her.

“Adults don’t usually believe in fairytales”

“But you’re not a fairytale! You’re real” to further prove her point she hit him lightly on the arm.

“I KNOW!” Jack yelled and without him controlling it frost patterns began to appear all over the floor and walls. “But your parents don’t have to know. Isn’t the most important thing that _you_ see me?”

“Yes, but I want to be able to introduce them to you” Rapunzel said and stomped angrily. “Don’t you want that? Is that why you don’t care about them not seeing you? _Because you don’t want to meet them_?”

“That is not what all of this is about!” Jack shouted and turned around slightly.

“Then what is it about?” Rapunzel asked, voice full of anger and tears forming in her eyes.

“You wouldn’t understand” Jack muttered as he started to walk away.

“Of course I won’t understand if you don’t tell me! Jack Frost you-“ she was cut off.

“SHUT UP!”

Both of them turned their heads to the side where they saw Merida and Hiccup. Merida stared at them sternly while Hiccup just stood beside her and awkwardly shrugged.

“Merida, Hiccup. Could you please-“ Jack tried but Merida furiously shook her head.

“Come on Hiccup” she said to the boy beside her and at the exact same moment they started to push the other towards a closet.

Jack and Rapunzel protested angrily and did everything they could to make Hiccup and Merida let them go, but it didn’t work. Before they knew it they were in the closet with the door locked behind them.

“Merida! Open up!” Jack shouted as he banged his fists on the door and jerked the handle.

“Not until you make up” Merida said before they heard her footsteps when she walked away.

“Hiccup, let us out” Rapunzel said pleadingly with her hands on the door.

“This wasn’t all Merida’s idea, you know” the dragon rider answered and then he left too.

Jack groaned loudly and sat down, leaning against the wall. Rapunzel followed his lead and sat down across from him.

“So, are you going to tell me?” she asked with harsh voice.

“Tell you what?” Jack muttered.

“What it is I wouldn’t understand?”

“I can’t tell you” Jack answered and looked away.

Rapunzel sighed loudly. When her parents had told her that they’d never heard of Jack Frost she had been incredibly sad, but she had still trusted that Jack would help her make them believe. After all, she wanted to be able to tell her mother and father how she had really escaped the tower. She hadn’t just sneaked out when she was alone; it was Jack who helped her.

He had been coming to visit her for two years, since she had been the first one to ever be able to see him. At last he had managed to talk round her to go out. At first they decided that they would go back to the tower soon so that Mother Gothel wouldn’t know. But then they met Merida and Hiccup, who both had ran away because of personal reasons. Miraculously they could also see Jack and after that the four stuck together.

When they had arrived in Corona they had understood who Rapunzel really was pretty fast, and since then she had lived in the castle with her real parents. Merida and Hiccup also went back to their homes and made peace with their families. But they still saw each other regularly and right now, they were in DunBroch.

“Why not? Why can’t you tell me?” she asked as she stood up again, to get more energy out with the words.

Jack mumbled something quietly which only made Rapunzel even more irritated.

“I’m sorry I didn’t hear you” she said harshly and Jack stood up too.

“I said that I don’t want to hurt you!” he shouted.

“What?” Rapunzel whispered, shocked about his choice of words.

“I don’t want to hurt you Rapunzel, that’s why I won’t tell you. It’s because I love you” Jack said softly and looked straight into Rapunzel’s eyes.

Whatever he wouldn’t talk about, he did it for her. She couldn’t contain herself from her next action. She lunged herself towards him and pressed her lips against his. He seemed a little taken aback at first, but soon he went into the kiss with the same intensity as her.  
Her arms snaked themselves around his neck and she felt how one of his hands rested on her cheek as the other one was on her back and pressed her closer to him.  
They didn’t let each other go for several minutes, but when they finally did Rapunzel instead hugged Jack tightly.

“I love you too” she pulled back and looked him in the eyes. “And that’s why you _have_ to tell me”

Jack sighed and sat down again, Rapunzel followed him but this time she sat down beside him and rested her head against his shoulder.

“None of the Guardians have ever experienced an adult being able to see them” he said with low spirit. “We think that maybe when you grow up you lose your ability to believe in magic like children does” he shifted a little so that he could look her in the eyes. “Rapunzel, it’s not long until you fully are an adult. If there’s a possibility that you will stop believe in me, what use is it to tell your parents?”

“Jack…” the blonde said softly and took his hands in her own. “I don’t think I will ever be able to stop believing in you. Not after all we’ve been through together. We’re always going to be together. Always. I promise”

The passion and honesty Jack saw in Rapunzel’s face made him believe her. How could he not. Of course, they would never leave each other’s sides.

He grinned, and at once the sad mood in the air was gone.

“Come on, let’s try to get out of here” he said and stood up.

Rapunzel laughed and followed him. It was so great to see him smile again.

**Author's Note:**

> i remember someone requested jackunzel arguing and being locked in the closet and i had a super hard time coming up with what they should argue over so it's pretty weak but eh.


End file.
